The present disclosure relates to a detection system, and more particularly, to a detection system situated in a vehicle for the detection of a traffic signal.
Modern automobiles are typically operated by a driver. Some drivers may suffer to some extent from color blindness, such that the driver has difficulty or is unable to observe one or more colors or combinations. For instance, a driver may not be able to detect certain colors presented to the driver during operation of the vehicle. The driver therefore may have difficulty interpreting traffic signals and other devices during operation of the vehicle.